heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia the First (TV Show 2012)
|composer = Mike Himelstein John Kavanaugh Erica Rothschild Richard M. Sherman|opentheme = "Sofia The First!" (Performed by Ariel Winter)|endtheme = "Sofia The First!" (Instrumental)|seasons = 4|episodes = 109|list_episodes = Wikipedia:List of Sofia the First episodes|executive = Jamie Mitchell Craig Gerber|runtime = 22 minutes 48 minutes (specials)|company = Disney Television Animation Toiion Animation Studios TeamTO|channel = Disney Channel Disney Junior|release = November 18, 2012|premiere = November 18, 2012|ended = September 8, 2018}}Sofia the First is a 3D computer-animated television series that officially premiered with its first half-hour episode on January 11, 2013. The series pilot made its debut on Disney Channel on November 18, 2012 with a one-hour special. The series stars Modern Family actress Ariel Winter as the voice of the titular character, who is a young girl on the verge of becoming a proper, royal princess. It introduces Sofia, a little girl with a commoner’s background until her mother (voiced by Sara Ramirez) marries King Roland II and suddenly she becomes royalty. Premise The series follows the adventures of Sofia, an 8-year old young girl who becomes a princess overnight after her mother marries the king. Sofia tries her best to adapt to her new life being a princess and has her stepbrother and sister James and Amber to help her along with the headmistresses of the Royal Preparitory Academy Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, the Three Good Fairies from Disney’s classic Sleeping Beauty and, when Sofia is at her darkest hours, classic Disney Princesses Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Snow White, Mulan, Rapunzel, Tiana, and other Princesses are there for her whenever Sofia needs help. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn't all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. The stories focus on the idea that what makes a real princess is what's on the inside. The show highlights character qualities such as kindness, courage, generosity, loyalty, honesty and grace. Subjects such as sincerity and forgiveness are heavily focused on. She has the magical and incredibly powerful Amulet of Avalor that allows her to talk with animals and turn into a mermaid. However her amulet is coveted by the sorcerer Cedric, who desires its tremendous magical power to take over the kingdom of Enchancia. Television Movie (2012) *List of Sofia the First episodes Cast and Characters Princesses *'Princess Sofia' - (Ariel Winter) A little girl who once lived in the village until her mother married the King and suddenly became royalty. She learns that looking like a princess isn't all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. *'Princess Amber' - (Darcy Rose Byrnes) Sofia's stepsister and the twin sister of Prince James. Although she cares for family and friends, she can be a little vain and prissy in certain regards to what she thinks being a princess is all about. *'Princess Hildegard' - (Coco Grayson) One of Princess Amber's best friends, and one of the most popular princesses at Royal Prep. Princess Clio - (Harley Graham) The princess of Corinthia and close friends with Amber, Hildegard and Sofia. *'Princess Jun' - (Michaela Zee) The princess of Wei-Ling and good friends with Sofia, Hildegard, Amber and Clio. *'Princess Vivian' - (Sabrina Carpenter) A shy princess who had trouble talking to other people and later with Sofia's help overcame her fears. *Princess Maya - (Olivia Grace) A minor character from the series. She appears in "The Princess Test" where she gives Sofia some advice on being a princess. *'Princess Penelope' - (Bailee Madison) A princess who makes a few appearances in the series. *'Oona' - (Kiernan Shipka) A mermaid princess who befriends Sofia in the special Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *'Cora' - (Sarah Mitchell) A mermaid princess who is Oona's older sister in the special Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *'Princess Leena' - (Sarah Mitchell) A clumsy princess who only makes minor appearances in the series. Her more active roles have been "The Princess Test" and "Tri-Kingdom Picnic". *'Princess Lei-Lani' - (Abigail Mavity) A native princess of the kingdom Hakalo. *'Princess Zooey' - (Fiona Bishop) A princess who has travelled a lot with her mother. Princes *'Prince James' - (Zach Callison/Tyler Merna) The twin brother of Princess Amber and Sofia's stepbrother. Unlike his sister, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty. *'Prince Zandar' - (Karan Brar) The Prince of the kingdom Tangu and Prince James's closest friend. *'Prince Hugo' - (Colin Ford) A prince and the best flying horse racer at Royal Prep. In his debut he is portrayed as a bully towards Sofia and James. In the episode "The Flying Crown", when he is paired with Sofia for a flying derby race, she completely reforms him, and they become friends. He is currently voiced by Grayson Hunter Goss. *'Prince Jin' - (Brian Lee) The prince of Wei-Ling who appears in the episode "Tri-Kingdom Picnic". *'Prince Desmond' - (Maxim Knight) A prince who admits to being afraid of a lot of things. Even so he's very intelligent, called the smartest student in school by his friends Sofia and James. *'Vaughan and Vance' - (Sage Ryan) Two rival Flying Derby riders from Junior Knights academy. *'Prince Khalid' - (Khamani Griffin) Prince of Kaldune and brother of the two princesses Maya and Leena. *'Prince Axel' - (Colin Ford) Prince Hugo's older brother, who made his debut in The Flying Crown. He is the second character on the show to be voiced by Colin Ford, Hugo being the first. Kings & Queens *'Queen Miranda' - (Sara Ramirez) Sofia's mother who was once a shoemaker until she married the king and became the queen of Enchancia. Unlike the wicked type stepmothers, Miranda is kind and loving to both her daughter and stepchildren. *'King Roland II' - (Travis Willingham) The King of Enchancia who fell in love and married Miranda, becoming Sofia's stepfather. It is revealed in When You Wish Upon a Well that he is allergic to cats. *'Queen Cecily' - (Barbara Dirickson) Vivian's mother. *'King Magnus' - (Carlos Alazraqui) A king who goes on boasting about how great his kingdom is. His first appearance was in "Cedric's Apprentice". *'Queen Emmaline' - (Jodi Benson) The Queen of Merroway Cove and Cora and Oona's strict mother. *'Emperor Quon' - (James Sie) The emperor of Wei-Ling and the father of Princess Jun and Prince Jin. *'Empress Lin-Lin' - (G.K. Bowes) The empress of Wei-Ling, Emperor Quon's wife and the mother of Pricness Jun and Prince Jin. *'Hugo & Axel's Father' - Princes Hugo and Axel's father made his debut in "The Flying Crown". He was first seen singing the Royal Prep cheer for Sofia and James after they won a flying derby race before going to the championships. However, he sensed how bad it made his youngest son, Hugo, feel. He also told Axel not to make him feel worse when he boasted about how the crowd sang that for him. So far, not only was his name ungiven, but his voice actor was uncredited. Animals *'Clover' - (Wayne Brady) Sofia's pet lop rabbit and best animal friend of whom he helps by making her life in the kingdom. While he looks cute, he hates to cuddle, except during tender moments, but he does love snacks. *'Whatnaught' - A silent squirrel who is one of Sofia's animal friends. *'Mia' - (Ashley Eckstein) A helpful and kind bluebird who misunderstands a figure of speech and takes literally. Even so, she can have a witty comeback to say, often towards Clover. *'Robin' - (Meghan Strange) A kind and guiding Robin who is the voice of reason among Sofia's animal friends, and is very responsible. *'Wormwood' - (Jim Cummings) Cedric's pet raven who is every bit as wicked as his master. *'Minimus' - (Eric Stonestreet) Sofia's flying derby pony who gets worried about almost everything. *'Crackle' - (Ellie Kemper) Vivian's loud and outgoing pet dragon who is very fond of Clover. *'Sven' - (John Ross Bowie) A little seahorse who is Oona's friend and lives in the waters of Merroway Cove. *'Farley' - (Jeff Bennett) A seagull usually looking for a snack. *'Rex' - (Jim Cummings) The palace dog who loves to bury objects and head to the kitchen and beg for scraps of food. *'Electra' - (Rose Abdoo) Prince Hugo's flying horse in the flying derby. *'Wilbur the Wombeast' - (Corey Burton) A Wombeast who lives in The Horrid Hills. On the outside he looks scary and vicious, but on the inside he's a clumsy and yet lonely critter who has no family and loves apples. *'Praline' - (Keith Ferguson) Princess Amber's pet peacock. *'Freedo' - (Mick Wingert) Prince James' pet baboon. *'Dragons of Enchancia' - A group of dragons who live on and island known as the Blazing Palisades. *'Whiskers' - (Nick Offerman) A fox who lives in the forest and a friend of Clover. *'Ginger' - (Meghan Strange) A white rabbit who lives in the castle zoo and can whistle. *'Hexie' - Lucinda's pet rabbit. Magical Characters *'Cedric the Sorcerer' - (Jess Harnell) The bumbling Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia who desires to steal Sofia's magic amulet and take over the kingdom. *'Flora' - (Barbara Dirickson) The red fairy from Sleeping Beauty and one the headmistresses at Royal Prep. *'Fauna' - (Russi Taylor) The green fairy from Sleeping Beauty and one the headmistresses at Royal Prep. *'Merryweather' - (Tress MacNeille) The blue fairy from Sleeping Beauty and one the headmistresses at Royal Prep. *'Lucinda' - (Merit Leighton) A little witch who use to cause trouble until she later changed her ways with Sofia's help and became friends with all the other kids in the village. *'Goodwin the Great' - (Jim Cummings) The former Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and Cedric's father. *'Boswell' - (Liam O'Brien) An unfriendly magician who appeared in the episode "Finding Clover". *'Madam Ubetcha' - (Nika Futterman) A fortune teller from Tangu who knows all and tells all. *'Miss Nettle' - (Megan Mullally) An evil fairy who was once Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's apprentice and desires to become the most powerful fairy in the world. *'Aunt Tilly' - (Bonnie Hunt) King Roland's whimsical sister who loves to bake pies and embark on incredible adventures. *'Rosey' - (Pamela Adlon) An enchanted rose who is Miss Nettle's companion. *'Marla' - (Tracey Ullman) Lucinda's mother and a true wicked witch who embraces the family legacy and takes great pleasure from hexing people. *'Wishing Well' - (Keith Ferguson) A mysterious magic well that grants wishes. *'Sofia the Worst' - (Ariel Winter) Sofia's opposite double who was created by a copying spell. Unlike the real Sofia, Sofia the Worst wears a pink dress and likes to cause trouble. Her troublesome nature is due to the copying spell being cast incorrectly, so if the spell was cast correctly, everything about her would've been the same as the real Sofia. *'Wu-Chang' - (Keone Young) The elderly royal sorcerer of Wei-Ling. *'Princess Ivy' - (Anna Camp) A wicked enchanted princess who grew up in a black and white kingdom. When Amber took Sofia's amulet without her permission, it counted as a bad deed, and the amulet cursed Amber by bringing Ivy to Enchancia. *'Greylock the Grand' - (Mitchell Whitfield) King Magnus's royal sorcerer and a former schoolmate of Cedric's *'Mamanu' - (Angelique Perrin) An evil sorceress who was once the royal sorceress of Hakalo. But she was caught by the King of Hakalo stealing magical crystals from the royal museum, and she was banished from the kingdom forever. *'Glacia the Ice Witch' - (Phylicia Rashad) An Ice Witch who places a curse on Winter. Various Characters *'Baileywick' - (Tim Gunn) The Castle Steward who is responsible for everything that goes on in the castle. *'Violet the Maid' - (Jennifer Hale) One of the maids at the castle. *'Ruby Hanshaw' - (Diamond White) A village girl and one of Sofia's best friends. *'Jade' - (Isabella Acres) A village girl and one of Sofia's best friends. *'Helen Hanshaw' - (Viola Davis) Sofia's Buttercup Scout Master and Ruby's mother. *'Mrs. Higgins' - (Russi Taylor) The librarian at Royal Prep. *'Meg and Peg' - (Fiona Bishop) Identical twins who are part of Sofia's Buttercup Scouts. They often get mixed up for one another, though they claim to be completely different. *'Professor Popov' - (Jim Cummings) The dancing teacher at the Royal Preparatory Academy. *'Plank' - (Phil Morris) A Merman who is Queen Emmaline's adviser. *'Madame Collette' - (Jennifer Hale) The French royal dressmaker at the castle. She is known to be proud of herself and is easily flattered by those who respect her very much. She has at least three assistants, and her work as seamstress seems to give her respect, for she wears no uniform and Amber looks up to her. *'Sir Gillium' - (Jess Harnell) The Flying Derby coach at Royal Prep. *'Sir Bartleby' - (Keith Ferguson) A brave and yet silent knight with a high pitch voice. *'Sir Maxwell' - (Thomas Bromhead) An opera-singing knight who loves to sing. *'Gwen' - (Ginnifer Goodwin) The daughter of the castle chef Andre. Formaly a kitchen made until she finally fulfilled her dream of becoming an inventor. *'Chef Andre' - (Robin Atkin Downes) The castle chef and Gwen's father. *'Lady Joy' - (G. Hannelius) Daughter of Lord Gilbert. *'Lord Gilbert' - (Keith Ferguson) The Duke of Ramblingham and Lady Joy's father. *'Trolls' - Short, green, and furry creatures found who only come out at night because the sun's too bright for their eyes, but starlight is just right. For this reason they love to come out and look up at the stars, and when they're happy, the bang their Troll Clubs, which is how they make their music. **'Gnarly' - A Troll who's lives in the caves, beneath the Castle of Enchancia. **'Teeni' - A Troll child who lived beneath the Castle of Enchancia. *'Slickwell' - (Christian Borle) King Magnus's former steward who tried to steal Baileywick's job by giving him the Pin of Klutzenheimer. *'Winter' - (Alyson Hannigan) A Faun who who was once cursed and loves to play her pan flute. Disney Princess *'Cinderella' - (Jennifer Hale) From Cinderella, she helps Sofia make amends with Amber and become true sisters. *'Jasmine' - (Linda Larkin) From Aladdin, she teaches Sofia and Amber how to tame a wild carpet and not to be afraid of trying something new. Her singing voice was performed by Lea Salonga. *'Belle' - (Julie Nathanson) From Beauty and the Beast, she shows Sofia that actions speak louder than words when apologizing for bragging. *'Ariel' - (Jodi Benson) From The Little Mermaid, she encourages Sofia to enlist Cora to help rescue Oona from the sea monster. *'Aurora' - (Kate Higgins) From Sleeping Beauty, she teaches Sofia that in a crisis she can always count on her animal friends. She is the first Disney Princess who doesn't sing in the series. *'Snow White' - (Katherine Von Till) From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, she teaches Sofia to learn the importance of trusting one’s instincts after she suspects that a visiting sorceress is not who she says she is. She is the second Disney Princess who doesn't sing in the series. *'Fa Mulan' - (Ming-Na Wen) From Mulan, she teaches Sofia and her friends that they are stronger than they know when they find it hard to rescue their families from the Jade Jaguar. Her singing voice is preformed by Lea Salonga. *'Rapunzel' - (Mandy Moore) From Tangled, When Sofia and Amber are unable to stop Princess Ivy from taking over their kingdom, Rapunzel gives them a helping hand and a plan that will help them save the day. *'Tiana' - (Anika Noni Rose) From The Princess and the Frog, When Sofia's friend Winter is in trouble, Tiana shows up to help her find a gift for an evil enchantress who can lift a curse placed on Winter. *'Merida' from Brave (voiced by Ruth Connell) - In "The Secret Library", she teaches Sofia confidence so she can save Minimus and Mazzimo and fulfill her task as the storykeeper. She is the 3rd Disney Princess not to be shown in her re-design and third Princess who doesn't sing in the series. Soundtrack On January 24, 2013, Disney announced via their new music blog about a soundtrack containing songs from the show that would be released on February 12, 2013. The track listing is as follows: First Album Listing #Sofia the First Theme Song #Anything #Princess Things #Make Some Noise #Cedric The Great #Royal Fun #Perfect Slumber Party #All You Need #Blue Ribbon Bunny (Song) #I Belong #The Goldenwing Circus #True Sisters (Bonus track) #Rise and Shine (Bonus track) Second Album Listing #Sisters and Brothers #Merroway Cove (song) #The Love We Share #Bigger Is Better #(You Can Always) Count On Baileywick #Make It Right #Good Little Witch (Ballad) #Good Little Witch #The Ride of Your Lives #A Recipe for Adventure #Bring My Best Friend Back #The Simple Life #Make Way for Miss Nettle (song) #Enchancia Anthem #Be Who You Wanna Be (Bonus Track) Category:Sofia the First Category:Tertiary Media Category:TV Shows Category:Media